


Great Party

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, drabble challenge, weird party food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/05/18: "birthday, cheese, bless"





	Great Party

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/05/18: "birthday, cheese, bless"

Mr. and Mr. Hale-Stilinski stood unnoticed at the Blake-Harris Birthday Block Party celebrating Wyllym Heathclyffe’s sixth year.

At the cake table, Jen and Adrian were manically serving slices of their offspring’s favorite confection, a goat cheese-kiwifruit-and-peanut butter cake with green olive essence frosting.

“What’re we giving their little fiend?” Derek muttered.

“A book I know he’ll hate.”

Just then Stiles’s stomach rumbled.

“Sure I can’t get you one of those ostrich burgers with sweet-and-sour lime-caviar glaze?”

“God, no.”

“Check my pocket then. Bag of Reese’s Pieces.”

“Bless you,” Stiles sighed. “One toe-curling BJ for husband soon as we’re outta here.”


End file.
